fandom_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ubermensch
Ubermensch '''was the greatest asset of Nazi Germany in World's Worst. He is a Nazi version of Superman, where the young Kal-El landed somewhere in Nazi Germany instead of America. He was adopted by the tyrannical leader, Adolf Hitler, and after 24 years of training and "education", became the Nazi Superman feared by all. He would be gassed with Chrysallinite-induced Fear Toxin, this drives him insane to the point where he gets a "Kryptonian level Ischemic Stroke", his unconscious body would then be strangled by his nemesis, Murica-Man. History Arrival on Earth Kal-El is the last known survivor of the planet of Krypton, he would be sent by his parents in a pod towards a paradise planet located in the Andromeda galaxy. However the infant Kal-El's pod would be knocked off track, and be sent hurling towards Earth instead, a planet ravaged by its second World War, which has been going on for around 12 years during his arrival (so around 1951). He would land somewhere in the much more rural areas of Nazi Germany during the winter. He would be found and taken in by Nazi Operatives, and be adopted by Adolf Hitler himself. He would be raised in secret for 24 years before being unleashed onto the vicious battlefield. He would be given the "name" ''Ubermensch''' which means ''"Superman". Dominating DoMinion During the summer of 1974, Ubermensch would first be unleashed by Nazi forces in DoMinion, which at this point had enlisted the help of the escaped SCPs. Ubermensch's incredible power would be too much for the enemy Minions and SCPs. Germany would expand deep into DoMinion territory, Ubermensch would be responsible for the deaths of many SCPs, such as SCP-049 (The Plague Doctor), SCP-106 (The Old Man), SCP-173 (The Sculpture) and even destroy more than 90% of the infamous SCP, SCP-682 (The Hard-To-Destroy Reptile). Ubermensch would finally kill Overlord Gru himself. And allow the Axis Powers to completely take over DoMinion. Meeting Murica-Man America would attempt to launch a Fat-Man level Hydrogen Bomb on Italy, however Ubermensch would catch the warhead mid-air and then try and land it back on American soil, here would come face-to-face with his American counterpart, Murica-Man, for the first time. Ubermensch would be disgusted with the fact that Murica-Man is African-American, stating that "Negro Beasts like him should not have the powers of God". He would attempt to destroy Murica-Man in rage by throwing the warhead he caught, but Murica-Man easily dodges the attack, the warhead instead lands somewhere in Miami, Florida, decimating not only in the city, but the entire state as well. The Equestria Affair In the Equestria Affair, Nightmare Moon's secret government files were still kept secret in her top-secret computer system, and the Nazis are trying to attain those files so that they can use her blend of science and magic and possibly gain more of an upper hand. Ubermensch would be sent on missions to try and capture the elusive Nightmare Moon, he would fail at every turn due to Nightmare Moon utilizing the Shadow Clone Jutsu. When it would be revealed that there is a 45-page hard copy of a portion of Nightmare Moon's files somewhere in Cuba, and that there is a hard drive out there containing special data involving incredibly lethal magic-tech blueprints from the said file, Ubermensch was sent on even more missions to find her. Ubermensch would face off against Discord for the 45 page hard copy of certain blueprints, but Discord would destroy the blueprints, putting it in a boat set to explode alongside Simoun's possessions. The boat would be sent off into the Fillypine Sea, where the boat had since exploded. Ubermensch would kill Discord in frustration. The Attack on Baltimare After Equestria was nuked by the United States of America, Ubermensch was sent with reinforcements to invade one of the last living Pony Outposts, Baltimare. Shining Armor and Flash Sentry guarded Baltimare, both of them having found that the hard drive containing the crucial data hidden by Nightmare Moon was somewhere. Ubermensch would ram straight through Baltimare's defensive walls like paper mache, and fight the two stallions. Shining Armor's wife, Princess Cadence, would arrive with reinforcements however, having enlisted the help of The Militia. The Militia made quick work of the Nazi forces invading, but could not even harm Ubermensch. Flash Sentry would then unleash his jinchuriki (referred to hereafter as tailed beast), Kokuo. Kokuo would battle Ubermensch but the tailed beast's abilities were no match for Ubermensch's prowess. Murica-Man would arrive however, disobeying his government's orders and aiding Kokuo in the fight against Ubermensch. Due to being a version of Superman, Ubermensch would be weak to magic, this would be revealed when The Mane Six would band their powers together and attacked Ubermensch in some sort of last ditch effort. Murica-Man would be the one in the direct line of fire however, this mitigates the damage significantly. Realizing it is better to retreat, Ubermensch performs a tactical retreat, apparently retreating back into Turkey, which was annexed by Italy, instead of back into Germany itself. When he meets his fuhrer again, he reveals his retreat was less out of he could no longer fight and more of he completed his objective. He then reveals he has found the hard drive. Kryptonite Ubermensch attainment of the hard drive would prove to be useful, while the Nazis may not have gotten access to Nightmare Moon's database, they were able to discover a significant portion of Nightmare Moon's research, particularly one involving energy. They would discover that Queen Chrysallis discovered a meteorite containing an alien element which crashed somewhere in the Celestial Sea. It was a green radioactive material that Chrysallis would call "Chrysallinite". Chrysallinite would be the World's Worst equivalent of Kryptonite, as Ubermensch would soon learn. The material was incredibly potent, and would be used to energize Nazi technology, it would later be revealed that this particular element was the weakness of their greatest asset, so they decided to keep Chrysallinite from the public sector, and made sure to keep even their close allies, Italy and Japan, away from securing such dangerous knowledge. Surprise Delivery Despite Nazi Germany's best efforts, the KGB (intelligence agents from the USSR), would manage to procure the concept of Chrysallinite, and how it can power entire mega cities for decades as some sort of nuclear power source for lifetimes, as well as be the perfect upgrade material for their next set of nuclear warheads. Fortunately for Ubermensch they did not learn that it was his weakness. Ubermensch would come face-to-face with his counterpart, Murica-Man, a few more times, one of their battles however would turn out to be anticipated by the USSR, who then launched an upgraded version of the Tsar-Bomba on Guam, where they were fighting. The Chrysallinite explosion would FAIL to kill either of the two, but it severely injures both. Murica-Man is left bedridden, his bones as fragile if not more fragile than glass after the explosion. Ubermensch would be critically injured, but managed the explosion better than his counterpart. Ubermensch would be out of action for the upcoming months, this allows French Forces to invade DoMinion from Germany. The Wolfenstein saga Due to Ubermensch's hospitalization, the living weapon named "Wolfenstein" would manage to get into Nazi Germany, and kill numerous Nazis, as the Nazis were being decimated from the inside, Ubermensch could not do a thing to help his fellow men. Stroheim would propose to Hitler about adding some sort of mechanical assistance onto Ubermensch in order to spring him back into action, Hitler denied the proposal as it would "tamper" with Ubermensch's "perfection". The Death of the Fuhrer When Hitler would be killed by Wolfenstein, and Stroheim assassinated. A massive power void would be left open in Germany. Ubermensch however would be sent into a fury, and take control. Ubermensch would declare his vengeance, exacting "justice" upon the killers of the great fuhrer. Ubermensch would go onto some long eulogy on Hitler's funeral, and would actually cry. Despite his condition, he would muster up enough strength to intercept an incoming missile attack on said funeral. His hatred for America would increase tenfold. The Rise of the New Fuhrer Ubermensch began to expose himself more and more to Chrysalline, like some sort of vaccine, slowly trying to build up some sort of immunity. He would take control as the Fuhrer of Nazi Germany. As Germany's new fuhrer he would industrialize it further with his advanced intellect, something he managed to do due to him being in a state where he could not perform in the field effectively. He continue the use of Chrysallinite, but have it under heavy surveillance, while also placing soldiers to make sure Chrysallinite weapons or the material itself does not enter or leave the USSR. Ubermensch would invent gravity-based weaponry, as well as creating what is known as a "gravibomb", something he intends to use on the USA, a bomb designed to send the target location's gravity into chaos. He would test this gravibomb on Britain. It was a massive success, Britain's iron dome failing to intercept the gravibomb's destructive capabilities. Return to battle On August of 1995, Ubermensch would return to the battlefield. He returns to retake the currently contested Chechnya, which had reports of a new chemical weapon. The chemical weapon in question was known simply as "The Fear Toxin", a potent toxin created by the American Scientist, Jonathan Crane. Ubermensch would be vulnerable to the toxin, being hit with large amounts of the toxin during an ambush by USSR militia men. Ubermensch would destroy them regardless however and have his men try to record and reverse engineer this "Fear Toxin". Ubermensch would go on to fight a couple of more battles, decimating the USSR, but he could not advance as much as he did before, as the USSR was making sure Chrysallinite was mass-spread across the giant country. Ubermensch would want factories and powerplants of these destroyed and any possible shards either consfiscated or destroyed as well. Demise Ubermensch would defend his Eastern allies, the Japanese, from an American attack which was lead by his nemesis, Murica-Man, who at that point had to be using enhanced American cybernetics as some sort of support system, allowing him to even walk or fly without discomfort and also constantly pumping him with anesthetic to calm his severe pain. Ubermensch would combat his rival and defeat him with ease, crushing his inferior foe, but as he stood triumphantly over his defeated foe, this allowed Wolfenstein to blast him with a gas gun loaded with Chrysallinite-induced Fear Toxin. Ubermensch would go crazy, killing Wolfenstein and all those around him, Nazi or not. In his rage Ubermensch would get an ischemic stroke (a stroke induced by rage or other negative emotions), and black out, this left him vulnerable to the still alive Murica-Man, who would strangle the unconscious Ubermensch until he died. Murica-Man would then succumb to his wounds, pain and fractures right after, ending the reign of the supermen. Trivia * According to German sources (which are most likely biased), Ubermensch possesses an IQ of 700. According to Russian sources however, a still impressive IQ of 400. * The "Clash of the Supermen" idea was first pitched under the idea that Superman landed on Earth but chose no side, and that both Axis and Ally powers, as well as the USSR, would band together and combat him with their own superman. The reasons why this changed are unknown. * The known martial arts that Ubermensch has mastered are: Boxing, Taekwondo, Karate, Wrestling, Jiu-Jitsu and Muay-Thai. * The figures Ubermensch sees during his fear-toxin induced hallucinations are all references to Superman's rogues gallery. The first one he sees is Silver Banshee, the second appears to be a flying army, which may be a reference to General Zod. A large L in place of the Iron Cross is a reference to LexCorp, led by Superman's archnemesis Lex Luthor, the small cackling man is Mr. Mxyzptlk, the large skull is Braniac's skullship, the flying figures in the sky are Parademons, the ferocious figure that charges at Ubermensch is Doomsday, and the large silhouette he sees before blacking out is Darkseid. * The Kryptonite asteroid that crashed onto Equestria was actually an act done by the supervillain Brainiac, who knocked the asteroid out of its initial line of travel. As to why is mostly unknown, although it may be due to some calculations done by Brainiac upon the discovery of Kal-El. Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Nazi